¡Sorpresa!
by Assie Greengrass
Summary: A veces las sorpresas pueden ser agradables, pero otras... no tanto. Los padres de esta inusual pareja lo saben muy bien. Rose/Scorpius


**Disclaimer:** Personajes de J.K Rowling. Yo sólo me divierto con ellos xD.

* * *

**"¡Sorpresa!"**

Scorpius Malfoy se limpió con el dorso de la mano las pequeñas gotitas de sudor que salpicaban su pálida frente con nerviosismo. Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y cambió su peso de un pie al otro, indeciso sobre si entrar a la cocina o no.

Frente a él, sus padres desayunaban sentados en la mesa. Draco Malfoy tenía _El Profeta_ entre sus manos y leía los titulares con interés, bastante concentrado en su lectura. Como siempre, llevaba su lustroso cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás de una manera impecable y vestido muy elegantemente a pesar de ser bastante temprano aún. Por otro lado, Astoria llevaba su espeso pelo rubio disperso por sobre sus hombros, más despreocupada, y tomaba su té con un cierto aire risueño. Scorpius no pudo sino preguntarse si ella se tomaría tan mal la noticia como seguramente lo haría su padre, y rezó en su fuero interno porque fuera así. Sería muy difícil enfrentar la situación si tenía a sus dos padres en contra.

—¿Cuáles son las noticias que nos traes, Scorp?—le preguntó Astoria al fin, totalmente ajena a la tragedia que se ocasionaría en cualquier momento.

El muchacho tragó saliva.

—Verán, es que… tengo novia desde hace un tiempo.—balbuceó.

—No es ninguna novedad—dijo Draco inmutable, sin siquiera molestarse en apartar la vista del periódico—. Ya tienes diecisiete años, ¿no?

Su esposa, por el contrario, esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Scorpius supo qué iba a preguntarle incluso antes de que lo hiciera:

—¿Quién es ella?

—Bueno…—El rubio resopló, intentando serenarse. Era revelarlo ahora o nunca— Es Rose Weasley.

Los dos se quedaron de piedra al oírlo. La sonrisa de Astoria se desvaneció al acto y la mano con la que sostenía su taza de té tembló ligeramente.

—¿Rose… Weasley?—repitió con incredulidad.

Pero la reacción que más le preocupaba era la de su padre. Y no se equivocó al pensarlo.

Draco no sonreía; su mirada era como el hielo. Bajó el periódico lentamente, como si estuviera calculando qué palabras exactas decir a continuación. Estaba muy serio.

Entonces, de la forma más inesperada, comenzó a reírse a las carcajadas. Pero no era una risa amarga, sino divertida.

—Debe ser una pesadilla—sonrió estúpidamente, hablando para sí mismo. Pareció haberse olvidado por un momento de la presencia de su esposa y su hijo—. Como cuando soñé que tenía once años y el Sombrero Seleccionador me mandaba a Hufflepuff. O cuando soñé que tenía una cicatriz en la frente como Potter.

Tanto Astoria como Scorpius lo miraron perplejos, extrañándose por su actitud, que comenzaba a ser la de un verdadero desquiciado mental. Draco estaba casi llorando de la risa y daba golpes en la mesa con la mano, tentado.

—Querido, no estás soñando—le espetó Astoria sin anestesia—. Scorp acaba de decir que está saliendo con Rose Weasley.

Draco quedó congelado a mitad de su próximo movimiento, por lo que su puño quedó en el aire, de lo más ridículo.

—¿Es en serio?—susurró recuperando la seriedad de súbito.

—¿Es en serio?—le preguntó Astoria a su hijo, para comprobar que no se tratara de una broma.

—Es en serio.—repitió Scorpius desviando la mirada de ambos.

—Es en serio.—volvió a decir ella, esta vez a su esposo, quien dejó caer su puño en la mesa dando un fuerte golpe.

—¡YA ENTENDÍ QUE ES EN SERIO!—estalló. La vena de su cuello se hinchó peligrosamente y, para evitar una muerte segura si estaba a su alcance, Scorpius retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose lo más que pudo.

Por su parte, Astoria alzó el dedo hacia su marido, ofendida porque le había subido la voz.

—¡Conmigo no usarás ese tono, Malfoy!—exclamó.

Draco abrió la boca para responder, pero se obligó a cerrarla. Era consciente de la determinación de su esposa; si se atrevía a dirigirse a Astoria de mala manera, equivalía a una semana sin que ella le dirigiera la palabra y un buen tiempo de abstinencia sexual. Lo mejor era no responderle.

—Bien—dijo a su hijo con lentitud, rechinando los dientes. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y la expresión que tenía se asemejaba a la de un asesino serial—. Bien.

Scorpius miró a su madre con ojos de cachorro inocente, esperando a que lo defendiera. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Ven aquí, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.—susurró Draco. Eso era aún peor que los gritos: sonaba tan diabólico cuando lo decía de aquella manera, que ni siquiera Astoria se atrevía a contestarle cuando hablaba así.

—Padre, podemos discutir esto como personas civilizadas…—dijo Scorpius atropelladamente, alzando las manos hacia él como para defenderse de algún posible ataque.

—Dije-que-vengas-aquí.—Su padre deletreó las palabras con énfasis y se levantó de la silla.

Scorpius, sin previo aviso, echó a correr, desapareciendo de la cocina en un santiamén.

—Niño cobarde.—masculló Draco, y salió tras él con la intención de ahorcarlo con sus propias manos en cuanto lo alcanzara.

Astoria los vio irse y se dejó caer en una silla con un resoplido de resignación.

* * *

—¡Papá!

—¡Ron, espera, detente!

Hermione aferraba a su marido del brazo, pero él la ignoró y siguió avanzando por los jardines de Malfoy Manor, echo una furia. Estaba casi tan rojo como su pelo, apretando los puños y frunciendo los labios en una mueca de disgusto. Justo tras ellos, Rose Weasley hacía gestos como de dolor mientras los seguía a ambos por el largo sendero que conducía a la entrada de la mansión, llamando a su padre una y otra vez para ser ignorada del mismo modo.

—¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Eso es lo que haré!

Al llegar, Ron tocó (o mejor dicho aporreó) la puerta numerosas veces. Se escuchaba un alboroto del otro lado, un arrastrar de sillas y el sonido de pasos apresurados. Rose se paró junto a su madre, quien soltó al pelirrojo para darle unas palmadas en la cabeza en un intento por tranquilizarla.

Finalmente fueron atendidos. Astoria Malfoy abrió los ojos de par en par cuando los reconoció, ya intuyendo el escándalo que aquella visita supondría.

—¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SU HIJO?—chilló Ron y, sin el menor reparo, entró a la casa sin invitación. Astoria se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, sorprendida, hasta que reaccionó y frunció el ceño.

—¡Weasley! ¿Qué se supone que hace?

Ron no respondió. Parado en medio del salón, giraba la cabeza en todas direcciones con tanta brusquedad que era un milagro que no se rompiera el cuello con esos movimientos. Parecía _El Exorcista_; sólo le faltaba saltar por las paredes. Su esposa quedó detrás, murmurándole una atolondrada disculpa a la señora Malfoy, que estaba seguía rígida en la entrada. Rose, jadeante por el susto, estudiaba su alrededor cautelosamente, esperando a que Scorpius haga acto de presencia.

No pasaron más de unos segundos cuando el aludido apareció. Draco iba delante de él, con un aspecto furibundo que se intensificó cuando reconoció a los inesperados visitantes.

—¡¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes en mi casa?!—chilló, señalándolos con el dedo índice acusadoramente.

—TU hijo…—Ron fulminó con la mirada a un Scorpius escondido tras su padre. No hallaba las palabras para expresar toda la rabia que lo invadía— MI hija…

El rubio dejó escapar una carcajada amarga.

—Admito tu increíble capacidad de formular oraciones tan elocuentes, Weasley—dijo, mordaz—. Pero no necesitarás dirigirlas a mi hijo. El problema ya está resuelto.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No volverás a acercarte a los Weasleys.

Draco sonó decidido e inflexible cuando lo sentenció. Rose, aún aferrada a su madre, quedó boquiabierta. Ron pareció satisfecho, aunque Hermione frunció los labios con aire de desaprobación.

El ambiente era tan denso que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. La primera en romper el incómodo silencio fue Astoria, todavía parada en la entrada:

—Scorpius ya es mayor de edad.—susurró.

—No estás ayudando, Astoria.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Scorpius aprovechó que Draco dirigió su atención al comentario de su esposa, visiblemente sorprendido, y se deslizó hasta donde se hallaba la joven pelirroja para tomarla de la mano y mirar a la concurrencia, desafiante y en un repentino arranque de coraje.

—No me alejarán de Rose, ¿saben por qué?—Sus ojos mercurio se detuvieron apenas unos segundos en los de su padre. Parecía un poco demente también. Al percibirlo, la muchacha empalideció.

—¡No lo digas!—le advirtió, aterrada.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir?—lo amenazó Ron, alterándose al ver que no parecían dispuestos a echarse atrás.

—¡Sorpresa! Rose está embarazada. ¡Seremos padres!—dijo Scorpius alegremente, como si estuviera dándole el feliz cumpleaños a alguien.

Astoria se desmayó; un gesto de horror apareció en el rostro de Hermione; Rose se cubrió con las manos con pena; Ron se lanzó sobre Scorpius y Draco no lo detuvo… porque también hizo lo mismo.

Por primera vez, Malfoy y Weasley estaban de acuerdo en algo.

Es que a veces las sorpresas pueden ser demasiado inesperadas, incluso para ellos. O al menos esa fue la conclusión que sacó Scorpius mientras trataba de apartar los dos pares de manos que estaban estrangulándolo.


End file.
